


i love you, baby and if it's quite alright i need you, baby to warm the lonely night

by acheronianbusker



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Trans Female Character, Transfeminine Ferdinand von Aegir, ferdithea annoying uni couple rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acheronianbusker/pseuds/acheronianbusker
Summary: fire emblem trans week day 1 - fashionferdithea go on a nice date and it lasts pretty much all day. and ferdie wears a skirt. it's pretty chill.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Lysithea von Ordelia, Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27
Collections: Fire Emblem Trans Week 2020!





	i love you, baby and if it's quite alright i need you, baby to warm the lonely night

Dorothea's wearing a smart blue-and-white striped button-down with a flashy collar and nice black slacks. Ferdie comes to pick her up in a flowery yellow sundress and a wide brimmed hat and it should clash with her bright orange hair but it doesn't, not even a little. They walk hand-in-hand to a specialty ice cream shop and Dorothea gets an orange sorbet, not in the slightest because it reminds her of Ferdie's sunburned smile, and Ferdie gets a lavender earl grey waffle cone. It melts too fast because of the heat - it really is a sunny Sunday afternoon - and they lick the sticky mess off their fingers, throwing any sense of propriety out the window.

They stop at the free-for-students modern art museum and giggle at some of the more ridiculous modern paintings and gasp at the ones Monet exhibit. That one costs money and Ferdie pays the fare and waves Dorothea forward with a flourish. They're the last people into the exhibit that hour since they're only letting so many people in at a time, and they count themselves lucky for that because the paintings are beautiful. Dorothea’s in awe of them. They talk about Van Gogh and how beautiful his paintings are and Dorothea expresses a desire to go to his hometown, to the museum that houses all of his work, and they make a half-joking-half-serious plan to go together someday.

They walk all over downtown holding hands till their feet ache. At some point, they stop at a corner store for water and hand sanitizer and the cashier gives them a big wink and a grin. Dorothea thinks at least half of Ferdie’s nose is sunburned but in truth, the color isn’t so different from her normal skin tone. They scurry back to Ferdie’s apartment when the sun’s at its peak nevertheless.

Dorothea saunters into the apartment like she owns the place, but Ferdie takes her sweaty purse and hangs it on the coatrack like a proper gentlewoman. Both their stomachs are growling despite the ice cream from earlier, and Ferdie pulls a saran-wrapped plate of meatballs out of the fridge to start preparing an incredibly belated lunch or early dinner. Dorothea takes a minute to admire her blue nail polish and long fingers.

The tomato sauce has been simmering away since before they left. Ferdie had made it herself from scratch; she loves to cook and Dorothea loves to eat what she cooks. And they both like to stare at each other while they eat. They’re fortunate that in return for a tupperware full of the stuff, Lysithea, Ferdie's roommate agreed to stir the sauce a few times while they were out. The smell is heavenly when they open the lid. Ferdie drops the meatballs in and starts on the pasta.

In the end, the only plate that agrees to accommodate enough food for two people is a big serving plate, and they start on it at both ends. Dorothea almost moans at the rich taste of the sauce.

She gets so lost in the food, that when she notices Ferdie is staring she almost drops her fork. She still hasn't taken the hat off, even though they're inside, and she's propped up on one elbow with a dreamy expression on her face. Dorothea blushes wide and shoves a fork-full of spaghetti into Ferdie's face, thoroughly enjoying her muffled shriek of protest. 

Both of their makeup is thoroughly ruined due to the heat so they wipe their faces down in the bathroom with some makeup wipes and then do each other's toenails in Ferdie's bedroom. Dorothea takes the slacks and smart dress shirt off and exchanges them for a short skirt and a top that she gave Ferdie before they even started dating. She insists on getting to wear the sundress out next time and puts the striped shirt in the wash so Ferdie can wear it out later. She looks smart in blue so it's a win-win situation for Dorothea, who has grown far too accustomed to having a girlfriend whose clothes she can share.

They each let the other pick the colors and Dorothea chooses a deep red for Ferdie's toenails. She can't explain why but she loves the color red on Ferdie. Ferdie protests a bit that it doesn't match her outfit but Dorothea argues with her for several minutes about it being a total look. They end up calling Lysithea in to break the tie; she clearly can't care less but sides with Dorothea and Dorothea goes over Ferdie's manicure with the same color too. Ferdie stares at the color admiringly and eventually agrees that it looks really nice, much to Dorothea's (smug) delight.

Ferdie paints little rainbows into Dorothea's toenails and they're a little uneven but who really cares. They have a proper foot fight once the nails dry under the small ceiling fan (and watch The Half of It in the meanwhile), with Ferdie gasping dramatically and falling off the bed when mortally wounded with a poke to the abdomen.

Dorothea fixes Ferdie's dress a bit and then does Ferdie's eye makeup, with them both lying down and Dorothea on top. Makeup accentuates the natural length of Ferdie's lashes. She's wearing contacts today, not her glasses, and Dorothea relishes any chance to see her big brown eyes when they're not squinting at her from the other side of the bed when the alarm goes off in the morning.

Dorothea finishes the liner and mascara and then this turns into a bit of a kiss session - gently, so as to not undo all Dorothea's hard work - and Dorothea's glad they didn't redo their lip makeup for that reason alone. Other reasons being that lipstick is unjustifiably expensive, and also that neither of them wants to endure another lecture from Edelgard about sustainability in the fashion industry as though all their products aren't ethically sourced to begin with.

At night, they go out again, Dorothea's new little rainbows out on full display in her flip flops. She notes somewhat self-contentedly that the blue-and-white dress shirt does look as good on Ferdie as she imagined it would, and Ferdie blushes a ridiculous amount at the up-and-down she's getting. In a less cruel world, Dorothea would not take this as an opportunity to pinch her butt but it just looks too cute in that new black skirt. Ferdie squeals and prances on her toes to the door and Dorothea laughs open-heartedly.

A place down the street does waffles and crepes and they share a nutella-and-banana crepe that they both agree is way too sweet.

There's some kind of outdoor music festival or concert going on and they get early seats on the steps by the podium, scrolling through whatever social media feels the most interesting and debating whether cereal is a soup. Ferdie argues that cereal cannot possibly be a soup for...some reasons that make no sense to Dorothea but she's perfectly happy to rile Ferdie up over absolutely nothing and it's funny to watch people's reactions to her impassioned rant as they walk down the street.

By the time they both agree that a hotdog is not a sandwich but is a taco, the music is in full swing and a lot of awkward teenagers are swaying in the crowd. They can't exactly see the musician over all the people in the crowd, but the music isn't much to write home about anyway, so it doesn't really bother either one of them. They stay there for way too long, talking over the music until both of their voices have long since gone hoarse and Lysithea tells them to come back to the apartment before the spiced hot chocolate she's made goes cold.

Dorothea has her own place at a women's hostel half a mile away but she'll take any excuse to not have to go back tonight; Ferdie's apartment is a lot nicer anyway.

By the time they get back, Lysithea's finished all the hot chocolate but they're both glad for that because they've had their fill of sweet for the day. Dorothea still takes a minute to tease her for it because it's too good to pass up, and she petulantly turns on her heel to stomp back to her room before Edelgard rings the doorbell and she has to sullenly turn around to open it. 

Even Lysithea can't keep from laughing at the good-natured ribbing at that point, especially not when Dorothea remarks that from the vantage point of the high chairs at the countertop Edelgard looks even shorter than usual.

The AC's been on full blast for a few hours since they left because someone keeps turning the thermostat down (Dorothea thinks Hubert does it for a good laugh when he drops Edelgard off), and Dorothea takes the opportunity to pull out her favorite now-oversized (on both of them!) blue sweater out of Ferdie's closet. Even though it had accidentally gotten stretched out in the washer when it caught in the door, it is still her favorite because it's the first one she bought for Ferdie at the mall a few years ago when she was working retail.

Ferdie hadn't come out yet at the time but the cut of the sweater had been feminine enough that Dorothea knew it would mask any dysphoria just-enough without turning any heads. She'd pretended she got it for herself and didn't like the cut, just to have some excuse to give it to Ferdie. She didn't know which of them she was trying to convince she had bought it with any other intention, it had been obvious enough. But even though they weren't dating yet, the smile on Ferdie's face had been worth it. It was worth it in that moment alone, but the return-on-investment in smiles had turned a thousand-fold profit over the years.

Ferdie's wearing a smile now when Dorothea pulls it on after they shower and it’s still the best twenty buck purchase she’s ever made. They cuddle up in bed together against the frigid air. Dorothea even smells like Ferdie, and she mentally resolves to take the sweater back to her own place tomorrow when she drops by for her books before class. She'll wear it at night until it gets too sweaty and then she has the perfect excuse to come by when she brings it back.

All in all, it really is a nice date.


End file.
